The dead talk's
by sugar334
Summary: Find out how Bella survives talking to the dead.


**Hey guy's I know I keep starting new stories, but I get so far and I seem to just stop...this is a little different let me know what you think..**

**I want to say sorry for any mistakes there are now because I don't have a beta and I don't know how to get one, my grammar and spelling is complete shit...so sorry.**

BPOV

I took one last look around my room and released a rush of air from my lungs. This was the last time I would see my room. All my stuff was packed and ready to be sent to my fathers. I could feel the tears fill my eyes, I didn't want to be moving to Forks, I hated it there it's cold wet and you hardly ever got to see the sun. Not to mention full of small town gossip, everyone knows your business. My eyes swept over the room once more as I made my way out my bedroom door and down the stairs to where my father was waiting.

"Ready Bells?" my dad asked when I came into view.

"Sure dad, Ready when you are." I said with a small smile, I couldn't muster much more than that for him, I felt bad but I knew he understood.

Picking up my small dufflebag that would coming on the plane with me as my carry on, I slung it over my shoulder and grabbed the handle of my suitcase pulling it along to the rental that was waiting outside. I could feel the heat beating down on my face, just one more chance to feel the warmth, and how I would miss it. I'd grown up here pretty much my whole life and now I was going to be leaving the place that reminded me of my mother. I hoped to god that wherever she is, she can see the sun everyday because she loved it more than I did.

My mother was my best friend even if she acted like the child most of the time, I was the adult in our relationship, but I was OK with that. She loved to laugh, change different hobbies every week and drag me along with her. I didn't mind that much it made her happy so I went along with it, We did things like basket weaving, pottery, flower arranging you name it we did it, But she only last a few weeks before she got bored and moved onto something else she drove me fucking nuts most of the time, I'd just get into something and then she'd decided to change and do something else. That also drove my step father Phil mad, but he worshipped the ground my mother walked on.

I'm more or less like your average seventeen year old girl, I like to read , listen to music, hang out with friends and watch movies, I also do well in school my grades are good...but there is one difference with me and the rest of my peers...I talk to the dead and help them cross over, yeah you heard he right..I see dead people.

I had managed to keep this little fact to myself, I used to tell my mum I had lots of friends when I played in my room as a child...and I did its just my mother thought they were all in my head like I had a lot of imaginary friends. It wasn't until I sat down with an old woman by the name of Edith and she explained that she was a ghost and that I was the only person who saw them and that made me a very special girl. I should have been afraid I mean, I was only nine at the time. But I think on some level I actually knew.

There wasn't much I could do in the way of crossing them over at nine years old so we would just talk, a few were scary let me tell you, depending on how they died some of them weren't pretty. The ones that are murdered for instance are the worst. I had one woman show up that was beaten to death and raped, when she actually came forward and I saw her for the first time, she were covered in blood, torn clothes and bruises. I screamed and had nightmares for a few weeks after that.

Don't get me wrong she was nice enough and was sorry for scaring me. But at that age there wasn't anything I could do, I was just a child...I couldn't go around telling people I see dead people they'd look me up in a fucking nut house at that age for sure.

As I grew older I did what I could.

At the age of fifteen I crossed over my first spirit. I have to say that it's one of the best feelings being able to help someone like that finally be at peace with themselves. He was a thirteen year old that had died in a house fire, He came to me covered in smoke and gave off the smell of charred skin that had been melted away, Its was disgusting I wanted to be sick where I stood the smell was out of this world, I don't think I'd ever encountered anything that smelled as bad a that.

Anyway his whole family had died in the fire but he was the only one that hadn't crossed over as far as I could tell. His problem was he didn't believe he was dead and the fact that I could see him only cemented that fact. So I had to do some research...I wasn't until I showed him newspaper clipping to show his mother, father and sister also died in the fire too along with showing him his grave stone that he finally believed what I was saying. Once he had finally accepted that he was able to move into the light. I've never seen the light but he told me it was there and he could also see his family waiting for him. That was a good day I felt liberated, I had a purpose now.

Although I've found out over the last few years that it's not that easy all the time, some of them are dangerous, the longer they've been on the earth and not crossed over the stronger and angrier they get, It's almost like they feed off energy somehow and become angry and violent...they can cause some serious damage. I've been hurt a few time, nothing serious or life threatening..but I get trapped into some of their memories, I experience how they died...some are awful.

The worst day however was six months ago when Phil received a phone call from the hospital to say mum had a car accident and that we were needed there. I prayed the whole way to the hospital that she was OK and not too serious..we wouldn't know until we got there, they couldn't tell much over the phone only that they were working on her.

As we were sitting in the waiting room hoping the doctor would come in soon and tell us if she was OK...my mother came in and sat next to me. I could feel my heart slamming so hard into my chest it actually hurt, my eyes filled with tears as I looked into her eyes and started to shake my head back and forth..."No" I whispered. She wasn't dead, she was my mum she wasn't allowed to die. She had to stay with me. I needed her with me, this wasn't fair.

"No no no you are not dead, you can't be" I said choking back a some that desperately wanted to be released from my chest.

"Bella honey.." my mum started to say, I couldn't and didn't wanna hear this.

"No mom you're not dead, you can't be, I need you, you have to come back please." I had tears streaming down my face as I begged her.

"Bella who are you talking to?" Phil who by the way I totally forgot was still sitting there.

"Mom.. " I whispered. looking up at him with blurred vision, I could barely see his face.

"Bella don't be silly...they're still working on her, They're will be in here soon and tell us she going to be OK, it won't be long now" He said giving me a funny look. Which I expected, I get that look a lot people thinking I'm crazy and talking to myself..if only they knew.

"Phil...I'm talking to mom...she's right here" I whispered again, I didn't wanna cause a scene in the hospital, but it didn't look like I had much choice, I was just glad we were the only ones in the waiting room.

"God sake Bella...Will you stop..." but he was cut off.

"Tell him...when we went away for the weekend last month we went skinny dipping in the ocean" my mother said with a giggled, her eyes were it up like a christmas tree, she had a beautiful smile on her face..I was gonna miss her like hell, I didn't want her to leave me.

"Mom!" I said shocked and very fucking mortified, I did not wanna know that shit...there is some stuff kids just shouldn't know.

"Tell him Bella. He won't believe you otherwise. I would never tell anyone about that and he knows that...then we're going to have a quick chat on how you can see me" she said and I put my chin to my chest on nodded.

"Phil...mom said you went skinny dipping in the ocean when you went away last month" I rushed out as fast as I could as I wiped away the tears that were still running down my now blushed cheeks.

"How did you know that" He said, he looked a little embarrassed, shocked and maybe a little pissed at the same time, not that I blamed him at all..it was pretty far fetched.

"I told you she was here" I croaked out, trying to keep my sob at bay, I knew I had to hold it together, I could let it go later..apparently when my mother crossed over and was happy.

"But there is no one there Bella" He said looking a little shaken but mostly confused...I see that look a lot too.

"She is Phil...I can see...ghost's, and I have since I was a little girl, mom is here,...I swear" I said looking up at him again. He looked like he was turning read.

"Yeah..well her ask her what tattoo I have if she really is here she'll know. And then we can get over this little game you have going on" He growled, he sounded angry, that was to be expected..it's not everyday your step father finds out you talk to the dead and his wife is dead also.

"A sparrow Bella...on his left hip, he got it when he was released from prison when he was younger." my mother said.

I whipped my head around to Phil with wide shocked eyes "You were in PRISON?" I shouted, I was beyond shocked..why didn't I know this already?

"WHAT" Phil shouted, his eyes were the size of fucking saucers too, he really didn't expect me to come up with the answer.

"Mom said you got a sparrow on your left hip when you were released from prison when you were younger" I said. With every word I spoke Phil's eyes seemed to get wider.

"No" He whispered, all I could do was sit there with tears streaming down my face again and nodded back at him.

"She's...she's dead, is that what you're saying Bella?" His own eyes starting to feel with tears.

"Yes" I sobbed out and fell to the floor with my head in my hands and cried, for me, for my mother and my best friend. And I cried for Phil, He just lost the love of his life.

After a lot of talking about the funeral...me and Phil said our goodbye to my mother, and she made sure we were going to be OK without her, she was happy by the time she crossed over and I knew she was in a better place although I wanted her here with us. Phil said I could stay with him and finish out the rest of the school year and then he wanted to know if I could go and stay with my dad because it was too weird to be around me.

It hurt but at the end of the day I wasn't his problem anymore...not now mum had gone. Not to mention it still freaked him out that I could talk to dead people, he stayed away from me as much as he could, I didn't think I'd see Phil again after I moved to Forks, I was OK with that..he had to move on at some point and I was a reminder of my mother.

And that is how I found myself sitting on a plane next to my father 6 months later, moving to a place I hated, but what the fuck can you do?

**OK guys what do you think so far?... Hit review and let me know...again I'm sorry for the mistakes I don't have a Beta...see ya soon peeps**


End file.
